Siempre juntos
by A COSTA TUYA
Summary: -¿Siempre juntos? -Siempre juntos Por enfrentarse a todo con esa promesa se mantuvieron siempre juntos


¡Lumos. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!

Hola bueno aqui estoy yo con un nuevo one shot espero que les guste mucho y bueno ningún personaje me pertenece desgraciadamente espero que les guste

Entró a la sala de los Menesteres siendo empujado por su enfurecida prima que lo había arrastrado desde la puerta de su clase hasta allí y a pesar de pedir ayuda a varios de sus primos que cruzaron durante el trayecto, nadie se atrevió a enfrentar a una Rose en ese estado furico

-¡Albus Severus Potter Weasley!-Se oyó el grito de una enfurecida Rose luego de haber cerrado la puerta tras de si

-Rose yo… -intento decir el chico

-Tu nada Albus ¡Ca-lla-te!- Y él cerró la boca automáticamente, Rose era muy tranquila y amable, pero cuando está enojada es mejor que corras si quieres vivir.

-¿Me podrías decir por que, por el amor de dios, golpeaste a mi novio que, por cierto, es tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué tuvo que hacer para que lo golpearas? Dijo ella exasperada

-Pues...emm, yo… Rosie… yo- intento explicar Albus

-"Pues… emm, yo"- dijo Rose imitándolo- Vamos Albus dame una buena razón y te dejare en paz

Mierda, ¿Qué le digo? No le puedo decir la verdadera razón, no le puedo decir que estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ella, que, además de ser mi prima y mejor amiga, es la novia de Scorpius, mi mejor amigo. No le puedo decir que lo golpee por que estaba celoso, porque él puede besarla, por que él puede ir tomado de su mano por todo el colegio sin pensar en el que dirán, porque el puede decirle todo lo que la quiere sin miedo a nada. Porque ella es tan perfecta, con sus ojos celestes que tienen ese brillo especial, con su indomable pelo pelirrojo que ella odia pero yo amo, con sus pecas sobre su nariz, y con esos labios rojos que te tientan a besarlos cada vez que ella habla, con su inteligencia desbordante digna de una ravenclaw a pesar de pertenecer a griffindor.

-¡ALBUS!- gritó Rose despertándolo de su ensoñación

-¡¿Qué!?- dijo él confundido, pero al ver el rostro colérico de su prima se calló

-Dime por que golpeaste a Scorpius- dijo con un tono y una mirada que decía "o me dices o te lo saco a la fuerza"

-Pues… no se si lo entenderías Rosie- dijo él dudando ¿debía decirle la verdad?

-Pues explícame Al, además de ser mi primo eres mi mejor amigo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- dijo ella cambiando su tono a uno mas comprensivo y suavizando su mirada

-Agh mierda, sabes que no puedo negarte nada cuando me miras así

-Eso es por que me quieres mucho y me adoras- dijo ella sonriendo

-¡Eso! Ese es el motivo de todo este problema

-¿Qué…

-Shh calla, déjame terminar y luego me puedes decir lo que quieras, porque si me interrumpes no creo volver a tener valor de nuevo para decirlo.-Cuando vio que no lo iba a interrumpir siguió-Lo que sucede es que estaba celoso, estoy celoso de él, y no, no es porque sea tu primo o tu mejor amigo, es porque me gustas, me gustas mucho, diría yo que demasiado, no se como sucedió y también se que esta mal pero no lo puedo evitar, es que tu eres tan perfecta y te conozco desde siempre y siempre fuiste así de perfecta con ese indomable cabello tuyo y con tus ojos celestes que con las luz de la luna se v en mas plateados y eso me encanta, y me encanta que quieras saber todo sobre todo y me encanta que siempre regañes a todo el mundo y seas tan insoportablemente responsable pero a la vez cuando quieres te diviertes. Y cuando supe que eras su novia me sentí tan enojado y no pude evitar golpearlo, por que él tenia algo que yo amaba, te tenía a ti y te podía besar como yo nunca pude. Lo lamento de verdad pero no pude evitar nada de esto- dijo el bajando la cabeza y esperando la reacción de su prima

Rose estaba paralizada, había soñado tantas veces con un momento así, donde su primo le dijera que ella le gustaba que no pudo mas que acercársele y besarlo. Al principio Albus se mostró sorprendido pero luego de unos segundos correspondió el beso, luego de unos minutos, segundos, horas, no estaban seguros de cuanto tiempo habían pasado besándose, se separaron. Y él la miro con una gran sonrisa que se borró al momento de decir

-Rose yo...Que... Pero y Scorpius y... Empezó a balbucear el chico

-Albus, creo que te lo voy a tener que decir ¿verdad? – y sin dejarlo decir nada continuo- yo no estaba con Scorpius porque lo quisiera, sino por que quería olvidarte, por que desde que tengo memoria estoy enamorada de ti y creía que no me correspondías.

-Esta bien – dijo él sonriendo- bueno Rosie… yo ¿quieres ser mi novia?

En respuesta ella lo beso suavemente

-¿eso es un si? Pregunto Albus Severus divertido

-Eso es un claro que si- respondió ella

-Pero… ¿que pasara con Scorpius?- dijo el chico preocupado por su amigo

-Yo le advertí a Scorpius que estaba enamorada de alguien más, así que espero que se lo tome bien.-dijo Rosie sonriendo

-¿Y nuestros padres y nuestros tíos y primos?

-Albus Severus Potter, por una vez en tu vida deja de pensar en el que dirán y has lo que te diga el corazón sin pensar las consecuencias- dijo ella comenzando a enfadarse

-Tienes razón superaremos cualquier cosa, mientras estemos juntos- le contestó

-¿Siempre juntos? Dijo ella acercando su rostro al de él

-Siempre juntos-respondió besándola

Y así fue siempre se mantuvieron juntos frente a todo y a todos y por eso su amor perdura, por eso ahora son tan felices, por eso ahora tienen su propia familia con unos hijos hermosos y por todo ese amor que se demostraron siempre su familia, es decir, padres, tíos, primos, abuelos, aceptaron su relación por que cumplieron su promesa y se mantuvieron siempre juntos

Espero que les haya gustado déjenme sus opiniones. Gracias por leer

¡Travesura realizada. Nox!


End file.
